angel with a shotgun
by The beast keeper
Summary: when a ship crashes in the backyard a triger happy tadpole has capturted giroros heart. but past events might prevent her from loveing him back. RATED M FOR FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! { CHAPTER 9 is being made darlings!}
1. the new girl wants to kill us!

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HERE IT IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION ITS MY ALL TIME FAV ANIME ! With romance ;) it's a love story in-between my OC Auroro Colton, and Giroro( I don't know his last name xb) so any 1st one plez be gentile like, heart, rate, review or whatever the heck you do! P.s will contain blood and gore, and some suggestive scenes, nothing too extreme.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~chapter 1. The new girl wants to kill us!~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I still remember that day. You know…its old but it hurts ever time I think about it…I still miss him…please come back…giroro-senpi.

~Weeks before ~

I let out a sigh and stared out the ships window, I was on my way to pekopon to help the infamous A.R.M.P.I.T platoon. HQ had always sent one of the members of our platoon to help another platoon conquer a planet but we never had the pleasure to conquer one ourselves. I furrowed my eyes and crossed my legs and am there favorite apparently since they always send me to do the job…I got out of my seat and went back to my room, a huge mirror sat on the far end of the small room, in the reflection stood a bright red tadpole with narrow green eyes, she had a black cat eared helment with a red spade in the center, she had a black leather belt strapped over her shoulder and a bronze heart clasp resting over the place were her heart is. I glared at the mirror my reflection did the same. I rolled my eyes and went to the swivel chair and picked up my messenger bag I opened the flap and went thru my stuff. 'lets see favorite gun,(check), red laptop, (check),hunters knife,(check),glasses (check), toolbox ( check).' I mentally sang the checks. I glanced at the time '9:00' I put the ship on auto pilot and went to bed.

XXXXXXXX

I woke up to loud sirens I shot out of bed and went to the control panels I looked franticly around to see what the problem was. All I saw were flashing red lights I cursed and grabbed the head set nearby and began to shout into it

"HERURU,HARURU ARE YOU THERE I NEED HELP! MY SHIP IS GOING DOWN! F***!-" cloud of stem came shooting out of a pipe." I NEED HELP ASAP! MY CORIDINATES ARE!-" I was cut off by a chunk of metal hitting my head, I fell to the floor, my eyes flicked shut I let darkness take me.

Giroros p.o.v

I sat outside my tent roasting sweet potato's, I gazed up to orange sky and sighed

"when is that assistant going to get here? If keroro comes up with another hair brained scheme I swear to keron am going to kill him" I mumbled to myself

"hey giroro!" I jumped and turned to see Natsumi

" AH! OH NATSUMI!" I stammered

She smiled and sat next to me

"want a potato?" I asked and held up a sweet potato

She smiled and said yes, she took the potato from me and took a bite out of it. We both sat there in silence staring at the sky stars were already starting to show themselves a star flew thru the sky and disappeared.

"look a shooting star, make a wish." natsumi nudged my arm.

I looked up and frowned ' with our luck Ha! It might as well be a ship' I thought to myself

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

A loud boom filled my ears, I shot out of my sleeping bag and materialized my gun. Miss fur bottom let out a worried 'meow' and hide behind one of my crates, I cautiously walked out of my tent and scanned the backyard another boom filled the air. I looked up and saw a burning ship coming right towards me! I dodged it when it came crashing down, It sparked, and smoke was billowing out of it. I walked up to one of the windows, a bright red hand slammed on the clear surface. I jumped back and lifted up my gun, a soot covered face appeared its eyes filled with pain

'help' it mouthed

"KERORO!" I shouted and ran into the house

Everyone was in the living room chatting, but stopped when I came running in.

"Gero? What Giroro?" he asked

" ship…fire…someone….help" I said In between breaths

Everyone's eyes went wide and they ran outside the ship was now burning brightly filling the sky with a unnatural orange color. Aki brought out a fire extinguisher and began to spray the space ship

"GIRORO HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" dororo shouted and threw a bucket of water on the fire

"THERES SOMEONE IN THERE!" I shouted and pointed at the window I saw the face

"BANG!" the sound of breaking glass and a gun shot made everyone stop what they were doing, and turn. A small red body was dragging itself out the broken window.

XX ? P.o.v XX

Smoke filled my lungs I coughed and blindly waved my hand to find my way out of the burning ship, I felt something smooth under my hand and opened my eyes, a blurry figure was in front of me I tried to say help but I felt so weak, my hand fell away limply. A crash filled my ears I looked up and saw part of the roof falling towards me, I rolled away but the burning metal found its way to my right arm, and leg. I screamed in agony and blinked away tears. A light filled my eyes I looked in front of me and saw a window, I knew that was my only hope to survive I brought out my gun and shot the glass, it shattered I began to make my agonizing crawl out it I didn't care that a shard of glass was now lodged in my thigh. Just as long as I got out, the last thing I saw were figures running towards me, before I closed my eyes.

XX no ones p.

The first person to get to the red tadpole was kululu, he placed two fingers over one of her wrist.

"she's alive get a stretcher!" he shouted

Mois appeared with a stretcher, and carefully placed the frog on it.

XX TIME SKIP! XX

The platoon was surrounding a hospital bed trying to save the alien that managed to survive the wreck, all of them wearing masks.

"pliers" kululu announced

Tamama handed him a pair of pliers,kululu grabbed the piece of glass in her thigh and yanked it out. The girls eyes shot open and a scream filled the room. She sat up and her eyes went to each member of the platoon, they instantly went into slits when she saw kululu.

" GET THE F*** AWAY FROM ME!" she screeched and gave an explosive kick to his jaw.

XX ? P.O.V XX

Pain flooded my senses my eyes shot open, five shadows were standing around me, I felt my eyes turn into slits

"GET THE F*** AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched and kick one of them.

Two grabbed my arms and pinned them to the bed, I thrashed trying to shake them off I punched one in the face hard. He fell back, I threw the other across the room. I jumped out of the bed and kicked two in the neck, I materialized my two machine guns and began shooting

"DIE!" I shouted

This went on for a few minutes before I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and fell to the ground.

XX giroro's p.o.v XX

I was panting for air, the kid fell unconscious after dororo shot a tranq dart in her neck

"we need this girl on our platoon!" keroro shouted while helping to put her back in the bed.

"keroro she just tried to kill us!" i growled.

"Gero gero gero gero! Exactly!"

I rolled my eyes and put restraints around the tadpoles wrist in order to keep from any more incidents from happening.

A/N GERO! First chapter review if you want more!.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is chapter 2! Read and review!

Chapter 2:Auroro Colton at your service!

~ ? P.O.V~

I groaned and opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, and my head hurts A LOT. My vision cleared and I looked around my surroundings. "a hospital room?" I mumbled to myself I tried to sit up but was held down by something, I looked at my wrists and saw a pair of handcuffs. 'were did these come from?' I gave a nervous laugh, 'great am in handcuffs and a hospital room what exactly happen before I went to sleep, Or…Pasted out?' I yanked my right arm to try to break the handcuff.

"how's your cheek giroro?"

I froze and stared at the door "SHIT!" I hissed, and began to pull at my restraints harder

"its fine buts it's a little swollen" the door slowly opened, I lied flat and closed my eyes pretending to sleep.

"I still like to know why this chick punched me" I heard a pair of footsteps enter the room.

"she shot her way out of a burning ship, pasted out then was rudely awaken by kululu pulling a piece of glass out of her leg, _and_ had a shooting frenzy in the ER, frankly I don't blame her for losing it" someone laughed

" why don't you blame her!?" someone grumbled

"well kululu was standing over her…"

The two strangers burst out laughing

" well she wont be awake for a while we might as well take these things off her" footsteps came closer, and I felt something stroke my wrist, and the sound of clattering metal I felt my right handcuff disappear. My eyes flew open I saw a blue and red frog standing over me. Both with very surprised faces on, I snarled and punched the red one in the face with now free hand. Both shouted in surprise and jumped back, I brought out my hunters knife and cut off the other restraint with ninja like speed ( A/N I said it!) I sprinted out the door before the two frogs could catch me. ' god I wish that I had sperara or heruru with me because I am NOT good with directions' I came to a fork in the hallways, the two was already hot on my tail.

" screw it!' I growled to myself and dashed down the right hall way.

"kuku kuku where do you think your going?" some one snickered a yellow frog with spirally glasses came down from the ceiling, wires coming out of his headphones moved around him like snakes.

"CRAP!" He blocked the way in front of me.

" don't try anything unless you want to get Tamama impacted" a navy tadpole came out of the shadows a crazed look on his face.

" Gerogerogerogero!" a green frog did as well, the two frogs chasing me had caught up and joined the circle around me " ahhh this brings back memories' I sighed to myself 'but in other words….AM TRAPED!' I materialized my weapons and pointed them at each frog. They closed the circle tighter around me I gulped 'I am sooooo screwed'

'am an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars done! I don't care if heaven wont take me back!'

The group of males stopped

"eh?" we all exchanged confused glances. I felt a vibration in my belt pocket

" oh excuses me" I raised a hand and pulled out a black cell phone.

"hello?" I answered the phone.

~ giroro's P.O.V ~

The red tadpole answered the cell, everyone had a VERY confused look on there face

" heruru? Oh hey! What's up Hun!"

' what the heck is she doing?'

"what no am not busy, what do you need to tell me?"

"uh huh…uh huh…uh huh,OHHHHHHHHH"

" oi! What are you doing!" I inquired

" hold on one sec heruru there is a really rude guy talking"

" AM I INTRUPTING YOU!? YOUR PHONE STARTED RINGING ITRUPTING OUR FIGHT!" I shouted at her.

She pulled the cell away from her ear and glared at me " do you want me to sew your lips shut?"

I stiffened at her glare I softly 'tched' before crossing my arms. She smirked

"thanks babe don't worry ill kill you later" she gave me a wink before returning to her call. I felt my face heat up

"go on heruru, yeah…..ohhhhhh he's green? Okay ill tell him, bye~" she hung up and walked up to keroro

" gunso I presume'

" uhhhh,yes?" he sweat dropped

She saluted " corporal Auroro Colton of the B.A.D.A.S.S platoon at your service!"

A/N yay! You finally know her name! am sorry its short, u will find out more about the B.A.D.A.S.S platoon. more reviews more chapters! Thank u for all the reviews! Chappy three is in the making. G-Gero~ till next time my fellow readers!


	3. YOU DONT LIKE CHEESECAKE D:

What's this? Chapter 3! Okay we forgot to say this in the last 2 chappys kuger-kun if you please

Kuger-kun: sup am beasts co-editor and I am sperara from the fic, we don't own sgt,frog! We only own the following characters. Sgt. heruru, lance corporal sperara, private 1st class clololo, and haruru,oh and corporal Auroro.

Beast: you wont see them in this chappy,but you will see plenty of Auroro! RR peoples! GERO!

Kuger-kun: KU KU!

~ YOU DON'T LIKE CHEESECAKE!? ~

The platoon was sitting in the meeting room, staring at the bright red tadpole with deep curiosity. She had a calm look on her face, her hands folded neatly in her lap patiently waiting for someone to say…well anything.

" okay so…you were sent here to help us invade?" keroro intertwined his fingers and placed them on his chin.

She rolled her eyes " is this an integration, cause if it is id like my lawyer" she placed her elbow on the table, and placed her hand against her cheek, and smirked.

"WHAT NO! I was just trying to clear things up!" he shouted

She laughed " calm down guy, I was kidding!, but yes I was sent here to help you invade see that it is taking quite a long time to conquer this planet, HQ informed you of my arrival?"

"….."

She sweat dropped

" I take that as a no?'

"ehhh,well I faintly remember the message" keroro scratched the back of his neck

" THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE BUILDING YOUR STUPID GUNDAM!" giroro shouted

"gundam?" Auroro frowned

Giroro crossed his arms " it some dumb toys he's obsessed with, giroro gocho " he held out a hand for her to shake, she raised an eyebrow and turned her back to it.

"anyway how much of the planet have you conquered?" returning her attention back to keroro

"ummmm….we conquered this house!"

Auroro looked at keroro,before she burst out laughing

" you have to be kidding me right? But seriously how much of the planet have you conquered?" she wiped a tear away from her eye.

A moment of silence went by…

" you are kidding right?"

"kukukukukukuku no we only conquered this house, kururu shocho" kururu appeared behind Auroro, a creepy grin across his lips.

"nice to meet you" she mumbled not comfortable with how close he was.

"well its not our fault its this idiot over here" giroro jabbed a thumb at keroro who was building gundam at the moment

Auroros head slumped 'oh great I was sent here to help a group of morons' she sat up 'well as a member of the BA.D.A.S.S platoon it is my responsibility to straighten these soldiers up before I leave'

" QUIT PLAYING AND GET TO WORK!" giroro shouted

"GERO!"

'even if they are utterly hopeless fools' she finished her thought with a sweat drop,

"oi!" she barked

The platoon turned to face the end of a bazooka, she fired it at the pile of gundam keroro was building, it exploded into a fiery ball of plastic. keroros jaw dropped, and he paled.

She set the bazooka down and wiped her hands off, and pasted on a fake smile.

"now that I have your attention…"

She pounded her fist in to a nearby wall.

"get in line your soldiers, not children!"

They all went in line faster than a space cheetah

She walked down the line with her hands behind her back " I was not sent here to baby-sit, I am here to invade, am almost happy that HQ sent me because the shape this platoon is in is disgraceful, I should contact HQ and tell them to send you back to keron!" the platoon gulped

"but what's the fun in that?" she smirked revealing a pair of pearly white fangs, and placed her hands on the table. The platoon visibly relaxed

" but that doesn't mean am going to easy on ANY of you.." she leaned closer to giroro's face " especially you cutie~" a blush exploded across giroro's cheeks, he jerked his head back. Auroros smirked widened, and she sat back down.

Xxx Auroros P.O.V xxx

Seeing giroro blush was no doubt amusing, and kind of cute….keroro continued the meeting I sat trying my best to look interested, but failed miserably. I saw something move from the corner of my eye, I materialized my machine guns and shot a mirage of bullets at….the potted plant in the corner, The platoon jaws dropped

"AURORO WHY DID YOU KILL BOB!(plant)" keroro shouted

I de-materialized my weapons " that's why" I pointed at the ceiling above the destroyed plant, light blue keronian with a grey mask and veil, he clung to the corner of the ceiling for dear life his sky blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Gero? When you get here dororo?" keroro raised an eyebrow

The frog fell from the ceiling and curled up and began to weep silently.

" how could you not see him he was in plan sight, he's not a very good hider…he must suck at hide and seek" I rolled my eyes

The frogs head shot up and he grabbed my shoulders " you…..you saw me?" he stammered tears brimming in his eyes

" uh..yeah"

" T-THANK YOU! ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE ANYONE HAS SEEN ME!" he hugged me and cried in my shoulder

I paled I felt me cheeks heat up " um your welcome but stop hugging me…. We just met and I have no idea what's your name" I laughed and gently pushed him off me.

He smiled under his mask " Dororo"

" nice to meet you" I grinned

"GRRRRRRROWL" I blushed and scolded my stomach.

"oh your hungry? that's okay natsumi must have dinner ready by now!" Tamama grabbed my arm and dragged me out a nearby door.

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

A girl with pink pig tails, in a apron was setting the table.

"NATSUMI!" keroro shouted and jumped into the girls arms.

She dropped him as soon as he got in her arms " frog what are you doing?" she glared

" we came to see if dinner was ready" keroro rubbed the back of his neck

" well its ready.. Am just waiting for mom and fuki" she smiled I peaked out from behind keroro.

" huh? Who's this? Is this the alien from the ship?" she kneeled down to my level

"…keroro why is there a peokoponain in the house you 'conquered'"

"ummmm well…." he mumbled

" if I wasn't so hungry id punch you" I glowered

Soon I met the rest of the hinta family, from natsumi younger brother fuki strange boy, and there mom aki….stranger, as soon as everyone was settled down at the table,natsumi brought out a serving bowl of cow flesh stew (yum!).

XX few minutes later XX

" thank you for the meal, I haven't had a home cook meal in a long time" I bowed my head

"awwww she's so cute!" aki squealed and hugged me.

" heh yeah she's cute when she's not trying to kill anything" giroro crossed his arms he seems to do that a lot…

" she doesn't look capable of even hurting a fly" aki sighed and hugged me tighter, I wiggled out of her grip and jumped down to the floor

"kukukuku shall we test that theory?" kululu appeared behind me, and I felt something graze my arse

I stiffened 'OH HEIL NAH!' I clenched my fist to my sides " fuki can you be a dear and open the balcony door for me?"

He went over to the door and opened it a confused look on his face, I turned and punched kululu so hard he went flying thru the door, and into the concrete fence leavening a huge hole in it.

"KULULU!? ARE YOU OKAY!?" keroro shouted out the door

Kululu raised up an arm and gave a thumbs up, he lifted his head up to revel a bruised cheek, broken glasses, and a creepy grin.

Stomped over to the door "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO MOLEST ME YOU SICK PEDO!" I slammed the door shut and locked it

I turned and saw the surprised faces of the platoon, and the hintas, I smiled "looks can be deceiving miss aki" I shrugged

"errrr okay….I made cheesecake for desert.."

"yay!" Tamama cheered

We all got a slice of cake,expect giroro "giroro are you going to get some cake?" I asked

" nah I don't like sweets,especially cheesecake"

My fork clattered on the plate " you don't like cheesecake?"

"I just said I don't like sweets" he cocked an eye ridge

" you don't like cheesecake?" I repeated (A/N HOE SHIT THINGS ARE GOING DOWN! *takes cover*)

"YOU DON'T LIKE CHEESECAKE!" I yelled and grabbed the nearest plate of cheesecake and lunged at giroro

XXX NO ONES P.O.V XXX

Auroro grabbed giroro's belt and shoved the slice of cheesecake down his throat he gagged.

" EAT IT WHOLE YOU SWEET TOOTHED BITCH!" she yelled her eyes turned into slits

"stof aroruru ittsh tou bigg" he said thru the large amount of cake being shoved in his mouth,he mange to swallow some only to have more shoved in.

"I fhink am gunna…..am gunna….here it comes" he held his stomach. Auroro got so close to giroros face till they were eye to eye.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUKE ON ME! IF YOU DON'T SWALLOW IT ALL I WILL SHOVE MORE EVEN DEEPER!" she growled

Giroro obeyed kind of scared, she smiled and pated his back/head

" good boy~" she noticed a little on his cheek and wiped it off with her finger

" cant let something this good go to waste" she sang and licked the bit of cake off her finger.

A/N I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPPY, KUGER GAVE ME THE CHEESE CAKE IDEA * hi-fives kuger* CHAPPY FOUR IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING MADE, OH AND THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO GIROROXHOLYLEAF THANK YOU FOR BELIVEING IN ME! GERO! BYE!


	4. nega auroro?

YEAH! CHAPPY 4! * FIST PUMP * thank you for all the reviews!

Kuger-kun: we do not own sgt frog

Beast: THANKS FOR REMINDING ME KUGER! *goes in the corner*

Kuger-kun: *sweats drops* this chapter will have gore in it, RR and well see you at the end of the chapter, BEAST GET OUT OF THE CORNER!

~nega-Auroro makes an appearance!~

After the cheesecake incident we all settled down in the living room for tea.

" so Auroro what platoon are you from?" fuki asked and brought out a notebook.

I took a sip from my mug " am from the B.A.D.A.S.S platoon"

" langue!" aki sang

" its not our fault that our name is a curse HQ is the one who gives out the platoon names" I frowned

" what does it stand for?" fuki got his pencil ready

I sighed

"Back up, Advanced,Deceptive,Amphibians,Stratigicly,Striking "

I announced I heard a knock and turned to the balcony door.

"can I come back in?" kululu's form showed it self in the doors window

"NO" I growled

" so what's your rank, what do you specialize in, and what's your platoon like?"

"fuki your fan boy is showing" natsumi sweat dropped

" its okay natsumi am okay with answering his questions, its not everyday you get a visit from a alien species!" I laughed

"it feels like everyday" natsumi mumbled to herself

" am a corporal but am trained to be a….assassin, sniper, medic, hacker the list goes on-"

" wait I thought we were supposed to choose one thing to train for" giroro interrupted

I glared at him "as I was saying before giroro interrupted, me and my platoon was trained longer and better than most soldiers in the army-"

"why?" Tamama asked

' these people are really rude' " I don't know….." I trailed off

" but any way I specialize in synthetic weapons, and my platoon….well there defiantly unique"

XXX FLASHBACK XXX

A yellow frog with a orange helmet, and yellow eyes drags a orange tadpole with a pink helmet, and pumpkin colored eyes, towards a ship both had yellow hearts as there badge.

"come on heruru we got to meet our platoon!" the yellow frog shouted excitedly

The tadpoles eyes widened and he shook his head violently

" its okay there not gonna bite!" he ignored his silent cries of no and continued to drag him

" hi!" the two were stopped by a light green tadpole with a dark green cap, he had a light green clover for his badge and sparkling blue eyes

" am private 1st class clololo! Are your sgt. Haruru?" he saluted

" yep am sgt. Haruru!, and this is my little brother heruru he's our sgt major! He saluted back

"say hi" he whispered to heruru

Heruru waved at him and hid behind his brother.

" now where's the rest of our platoon!"

" the assassin is somewhere and our corporal isn't here yet!" clololo announced

" well now am here.." they turned and saw a bright red tadpole, with green eyes, and a black cat eared helmet, her badge was a red spade, and she was carrying a large duffle bag.

" your our corporal?!" haruru shouted

" yeah, names Auroro"

" I don't think you'll be needing that much beauty products when were invading.." a dark blue frog, with a black veil appeared behind Auroro, his badge was a blue spear, and his eyes were covered instead of his face and the badge on his hat covered his right eye. Auroro glared at him before dropping the bag on his foot, he began to jump around holding his foot till Auroro brought out a red handgun and pointed it at his head.

"does this look like a hairbrush?" she glared

" hey! I don't need bodies pilling up already, so Auroro put that gun down and act your age" haruru scolded

Auroro gave him a look before walking over to clololo.

"so what's your name?" haruru said enthusiastically

" sperara" the assassin replied

" so this is my platoon…" haruru trailed off before smiling

" THIS IS SO AWSOME WERE GONNA CONQURE SO MANY PLANETS!" he squealed before giving the frogs a group hug

" hey guys…lets be friends forever!" he grinned at his new platoon mates

XXX FLASHBACK END XXX

'….too bad we couldn't conquer any planets together' I thought sadly to myself

" Auroro? You in there?" keroro waved a hand in front of my face

"hm? Yeah I just kind a blanked out I guess am tired" I yawned and screeched

" oh! Okay the guest rooms are downstairs your bag is in the first room on the right"

'it survived the crash….okay' I said night to the hintas and went back to the secret base

~ TIME SKIP CAUSE AM LAZY! ~

"nice" I murmured when I saw my room a queen sized mattress and a black comforter, a medium sized bookshelf was on the far side of the room and next to it was a large blue arm chair, a window was next to the bed and it wasn't a hologram window, it was a real window. I waked over to the window and looked out it, giroro was outside poking at a fire, I looked around the room for a few more seconds before I grabbed my bag and took out my laptop, and my black head phones.

'what do I want to listen to?' I scrolled down the page I was on till I came to a file labeled 'nightcore jams'

"bingo" I smirked and clicked on it as soon as I clicked it the song wonderland was blaring thru my headphones. I went to document manger and started a new report, in seconds my fingers were flying over the keyboard each move a tiny click came after. I glanced at the clock 8:00 the next time I looked it was midnight, the song changed for the umpteenth time except it wasn't a nightcore song it was a music box song I had on when I couldn't sleep, and it never failed to knock me out. I yawned and closed my laptop and snuggled under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Auroro you awake?" someone asked

I groaned and covered my head with a pillow, the rays of morning were peeking thru the closed curtains.

"Auroro~" someone sang and I heard the door creak open, and the pitter patter of keronian footsteps.

"kukukukukuku" my eyes shot open 'id recognize that laugh anywhere, I threw the covers away and brought out a hand gun, kululu was inches away from me, I aimed the gun at his forhead.

He smirked "time to get up" and he walked out of the room.

"bastered" I growled and got out of bed

Xxxxxx

The platoon was in the meeting room

"morning!" Tamama smiled

" how was your wake up call?" keroro asked

" wonderfull if you think almost getting raped is a good wake up call" I rolled my eyes and sat next to giroro

" I don't blame you for getting mad ,when I went to bed last night the perv was in my tent" giroro whispered to me and shivered at the memory.

"OKAY I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN!" keroro shouted and banged a fist on the table

"oh god" giroro face palmed

XXXX TIME SKIP XXX

"well that didn't work…" I crossed my arms we were all covered in soot,and some burns.

" what exactly was the point of that!" giroro yelled and began to shake keroro

" GERO! I thought it would work!" keroro whined

'note to self never lisen to keroros plans reason: exploding rabid badgers'

" giroro quit messing with keroro,and come help dororo poor guy is tramtized over here" I looked over to dororo who was in the in the corner huging his knees and rocking back and forth.

" the badgers are everywhere" he kept mumbbleing to himself

I patted his back trying to comfort him.

"BEEEEWOOO BEEEEWOOOOO!" I covered my ears

"WHATS GOING ON!" I yelled over the siren

"theres been a viper spoted nearby!" keroro shouted back

" come on! We have to get ready!" giroro grabed my hand a dragged me into some room.

Lights flashed on reviling a armory of weopons, giroro grabed the nearest set of guns and shoved them in his belt, suddenly rocket lanchers appeared on his arms and legs

"aren't you gonna get ready?" he raised an eye ridge

" 1st of all whats going on,and 2nd WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!" I shouted and gestered to the armory

" we have to take care of the vipers there a threat to the invasion,and this has always been here"

"…."

"what am I going to fast for you?" he asked

"no am just kinda confused"

"about what?"

"that when theres a viper you guys start acting like a group of soliders, but when theres not you guys are pretty lazy" I laughed

I could see a stress mark appear on his forehead, That only made me laugh more

" calm down old man don't want you blowing a vessal" I poked his arm

He grubbled something about not being that old.

" oh I don't need you arsinally" I pressed the spade on my helmet white light envolped me.

XXX giroros P.O.V XXX

When the light vasnished auroro machine guns where in hand, she had some sorta targeting system like the kind keronian snipers use over her left eye, and she had a assortement of small knives on her belt, she already had a wing pak but it looked difrent from the ones id seen. And. She. . I felt my heart skip a beat

"as you can see giroro I already came prepared for a situation like this" she beamed and flashed her fangs

"hey your face is red(er)… are you sick?" she poked my cheek

"uh no! lets just go" I stammered and grabed her arm and dragged her to the hover pad room (a/n I don't know what they call it so don't get all mad at me xb)

" is this gonna be a thing you dragging me everywhere?" she asked and yanked her hand out of mine, she scowled at me before walking past me.

Xxxxxx

Everyone was in battle suit mode…expcet Tamama and keroro(a/n TAMAMA HAS LASERS THAT ENGOUH BATTLE!)

"okay everyone stay here I need to go get ready~" keroro waved and skiped away

I rolled my eyes and sat down to polish my guns,auroro ploped down next to me.

"hey giroro"

"hmm?" I looked at the red tadpole

"I want to aplogize for the cheesecake thing" she looked down at her feet

"its okay no problem" I assured my brotherly instict kicking in

"no I want to do something to make it up to you,anything you want ill do it" she clasped my hands her green eyes burning with sincerity

I felt my cheeks heat up 'why am feeling so weird?'

"if you say no, ill bite you" to make a point she raised one of my hands to her mouth and let the tip of one of her fangs graze the fleash.

"okay okay!" I surrendered

She smirked triumphantly and relesed my hands

"I cant think of one know,so ill tell you later okay" I rubbed my hand

She smiled and tackeled me with a hug, " you won't regret it senpai!' she giggled and climbed off of me I sweat dropped 'how much trouble is this tadpole going to be' I thought to myself

xxxxxx

Keroro came out a miniute later,and the only key diffence about his looks is that he was wearing a helment

" okay uncle the hover pads are gased up and ready to go!" mois shouted auroro gave her a quick glance before dismissing the agomonian. Everyone got on there hover pads,and auroros wingpack opened up(A/n I don't know what happens when a wing pack is activated!...wtflol?) and in a matter of seconds we were flying thru the air to terminate the viper.

Xxxxxxxx

The full moon was casting a heavnly glow on the warehouse, where we followed the viper we took cover in some bushes nearby, going over the plan: Tamama would distract the viper, and me and dororo would come in and block the exits preventing any escape, kululu will use his headphones to stun him,and auroro will come in for the killing blow, and keroro will supervise…idiot.

We ducked down low and began to silently make our way to the ware house, my gaze flickred to auroro she looked ready for anything, yet the moonlight gave her the look of pure innocence. I shook my head ' what am I thinking were invading I have no time for love'

" EMERGENCY! ABORT MISSON ABORT!' mois voice interrupted my thoughts

"what is it lady moi?" keroro whispered into his headset

" there has been a change in numbers uncle!"

"ku ku~ what does she mean?" kululu asked

" how am I supposed to know!" keroro answered

" there is more than one viper!" mois shouted

Everyone froze, and an audible gulp could be heard

" uncle?"

"am here mois"

"…"

"mois?" keroro placed a hand over his eyes

"….." silence

"mois!?" keroro yelled into the headset auroro shushed him

" there using a radio jammer you idiot! Yelling into it isn't going to help, now SHUTUP!" auroro hissd and put a finger to her lips, everyone silenced and looked at the bright red female

"now if there really is more than one viper, than we have to abandon the original plan"

Keroro opened his mouth to object but auroro gave him a Glare so intense I think part of his soul was destroyed.

" my guess is that the vipers are gathered here for some sorta meeting in the warehouse since there very sociable, now we need to surrond the building and when I give the signal we break in and start the attack-"" how are you going to give us the signal?" kululu snickered at the flaw in her plan

Auroro rolled her eyes and brought out a flare gun " when I fire this that enough signal for you kululu? As I was saying if we somehow get seprated we will meet back here got it?" everyone nodded

" good see ya later,and good luck" she dashed away with out a second thought.

" why did she make the plan, mine was foolproof" keroro crossed his arms and pouted, Tamama went into yes-man mode

"at least her plan makes since! Yours had so many flaws I don't think I could count them all!" I threw my arms up in the air

"name one!" keroro shouted

" okay the fact that there could have been more than one viper!" me and keroro continued to fight, we didn't even notice I small silver cylinder was thrown next to us.

" guys" dororo raised a hand timdly

" UGG! YOUR SO INFURATEING! SOMETIMES I JUST WISH THE ARMY WOULD JUST GET RID OF YOU!" I yelled

"guys!" dororo said a little louder

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" keroro challenged

"GUYS!" dororo yelled

"WHAT!?" me and keroro shouted together

The cylender bagan to spew out white gas, I let out a shout of surprise and fell to the ground my eyelids felt heavy, my body felt like it was made of lead. I watched my platoon fall to the ground unconscious, I soon joined them.

Auroros p.o.v

I stood on a window ledge looking into the ware house, vipers. Were. everywhere. seeing them just pissed me off, my vison kept flickering back to the past. A gunshot,blood, tears. I shook my head " no. your not going to do this again your going to control it. Not let it have its way" I squeezed my eyes shut trying to force unwanted thoughts out of my head. The vipers inside were all siting at long tables, talking, a roaring fire with some unforchunate animal roasting over it sat nearby. I loud crash filled filled my ears I looked back in the window a small group of vipers were carrying in something, I struggled to see what but all of the vipers stood up and began to let infuriated shouts tear thru there throats. A large viper walked onto a stage (my guess the leader), a smug smirk graced his lips the vipers threw whatever they were carrying at his feet, he grabed it by its head and held it up. My eyes widen it was dororo

"LOOK LIKE WE HAVE A COUPLE OF TRESPASSERS BOYS!" the head viper laughed evily

Some viper soliders forced the rest of the platoon on there knees, there wrist bound with rope, the head viper threw dororo againset the wall, the blue ninja let out a cry of pain.

"THE QUESTION IS WHAT WILL WE DO WITH THEM!" the vipers began to shout the ideas only one caught my ear ' eat them' I gulped and took a deep breath vipers had sick and twisted taste in food and keronian just happened to be there favroite food. The head viper grabed giroros chin and forced him to glare into his eyes, giroro spat in his eye, the viper let out a infuriated shout and punched him in the face. I silently applauded giroros bravery, a small viper with glasses ran up to the head viper and saulted

"sir! We have found out that the keronians brought a female with them!"

The head viper licked his lips "well where is she?" he demanded, I shuddered and apparently we are a favroite for alien trafficking 'sick perverts' I growled to myself

" we have not located her yet!" the small viper answered

" well when you do bring her to my quarters!" he dismissed the smaller

My eyebrow twitched 'that's it am going to rip this smug bastards head off ' I materialized my machine guns and shot the glass

Xxx No ones p.o.v xxx

Auroro flew in thru the broken window, she shot every viper in her sight with her machine guns, the vipers let out a roar of pure anger. Some ducked under tables others tried to grab her but that ended with a knife in there eye socket ether way they were going to be killed at the hands of this pissed female. Someone shot Auroros wing pack which sent her falling to the concrete floor, she landed with knife in hand charging the nearest viper and slitting its throat, in a matter of seconds the full room of vipers dwindled to one lone enemy…the head viper.

Xxx Auroros p.o.v xxx

I stood there my eyes narrowed at the viper on the stage, my hunters knife covered in purple blood of the vipers id slaughtered, the head viper turned to run but he didn't get far, I lunged at him and made motion to take his head off, only my blade went thru nothing….

"wha?!" I tried to cut him again, again it went thru nothing

"AURORO LOOK OUT!" giroro shouted

I turned, I felt a fist connect to my jaw sending me to the ground, the real head viper sauntered up to me and picked me up by my throat I clawed at the hand that was holding onto my throat tightly, I stopped when the viper put his mouth to my ear

"well what do we have here" a husky voice whispered

I struggled harder against his grip, but he only tightened his hold

"now now don't struggle, it wont hurt…much" he let out a sadistic laugh that made me want to vomit.

I felt something warm and wet slide over my arm, I hissed in anger and kicked my attackers chest trying desperately to get away.

"I wonder what you taste like?" I felt the viper bite down on my arm, breaking the skin, I screamed in agony tears filled my eyes, out of the corner of my eye I saw giroro trying to get out of his restraints. I kicked the viper in his manhood, he let out a shout and dropped me. I scrambled away, till my back hit the wall and the viper was LIVID.

" YOU BITCH!" I raised my knife at the fast approaching enemy, he kicked it away and punched me in the stomach, I fell to the ground, the viper smirked and kick my chest I felt something break I let out a gasp I bit my lower lip trying to keep my screams from coming out. He kept repeating his actions till he broke my arm. I felt weak my eye lids where drooping, I knew it would be coming soon, I let my weariness take me. But at the last second of my consciousness I felt something cold, angry, and crazy rise up to replace me.

Xxxxxx

Giroro's p.o.v

Seeing Auroro be attack by that thing made me feel rage I haven't felt in a long time, I wanted desperately to free myself and take this bastards head off. The viper had stopped kicking her to take a breath, the tip of his boot covered in blood, Auroro had stopped moving at first id fear that he killed her. A dark chuckle came from the tadpole, she shakily got on her feet her face hidden from view, bones that where broken some how popped back into place. She cracked her neck and chuckled again, I looked over to my platoon all of them had a mixture of fear and confusion planted on there faces. The vipers silted orbs widened his mouth agape

"y-you should be dead!" he stammered Auroro tilted head in a cat-like manor.

She walked calmly to the shaking viper

"no! stay away!" he screeched and threw a punch at the female, she dodge it so fast I didn't even see her move, this continued until Auroro grabbed his arm with a bone breaking grip, and ripped the limb off like it was nothing! Poisonous colored blood spurted from the stump, and onto Auroro who didn't even attempt to wipe it away. A rusty butcher knife appeared in her hand she grinned wildly, the viper landed on his rump trying his best to get away even the blood lost prevented him to go any father than a few centimeters, she lunged at him and began to stab his chest laughing like a maniac whilst doing it

"AVENGEAVENGEAVENGEAVENGEAVENGE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

I manage to find a discarded knife at free myself and the rest we stood there watch the tadpole with fearful expressions, I minute went by before she stood up and turned to us, I gulped when I saw her face it was paler than before, her eyes were wild and darted around from place to place, the worse is when she smiled she displayed piranha like teeth.

"A-Auroro" dororo croaked

She frowned and cocked her head

"Auroro? Who's that?" she grinned and took a menacing step towards us with the knife raised, she stopped, and blinked like she'd come out of a trance, she looked around trying to figure out what happen. She gasped when she saw the bloody knife, she dropped it and covered her mouth.

"oh god it happened again" she chocked out and ran out the warehouse

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N what did I just write! XD sorry this chappy was late I had writers block Xb chappy five is almost done! and yes we based the platoon off of alice human sacrifice...we were lazy RR and I will get back to you! Lol rhymes.


	5. snuggle time!

CHAPTER FIVE! F**K YEEEEEEEAH! *ahem* sorry am really pumped you peoples like my story I just did this for fun, but now typing is like a Daily thing now :D RR and there will be more giroauro!

Kuger-kun: wtf?!

Xxxxxx

~Auroro and giroro present!: snuggle tyme!~

I woke up from my sleep I was standing….Weird I looked around my surroundings the guys were front of me all of them with fearful expressions, I looked down and saw the rusty butcher knife, it was covered in purple blood. I let out a gasp and dropped it.

"oh god it happened again" I choked out before running out of the warehouse

XXXXX

I dashed back to the base , I ignored the hellos of the hintas and ran back to my room, I shut and locked the door. I looked back down at my hands they were shaking violently, I stifled a sob.

"why!?" I shouted

"why can't I control it!?" I squeezed my eyes shut and slide down the wall, I hugged my knees

My eyes slowly opened 'what did I do to make them look at me like that?'

I got up and went to the bathroom hoping to find some hint about what I did, I placed my hands on sink and looked into the mirror, I was covered in vipers blood I had a bite mark on my arm that had red crimson slowly pumping from it, bruises littered my body, I looked like crap. I went to the shower to get rid of the blood, using most of the soap and scrubbing myself raw, when I got out I tended to my bite wound wrapping bandages tightly around it. I looked in the mirror again and gasped

It was me (duh) but I was different I still had blood on me, my eyes looked wild, my badge was a grey spade the tip of it was red, I had a Cheshire cat grin that never seem to leave my face, I looked dangerous and unpredictable.

"no no no no! that's not you that's not you!" I shook my head and closed my eyes, when I opened them again I looked normal

'get a grip Auroro' I went back to the bed room and sat down on the edge of the bed I held onto the heart clasp on my belt, I bit my lip wondering if I should open it. I let a sigh slip past my lips and popped the clasp open, a picture of a brother and sister eating watermelon caught my eye, both were smiling the brother was red a shade darker than his sister, he had piercing green eyes, and a black and white scarf around his neck, his badge was a spade only one half was white and the other black, And you could easily tell that he was the eldest. I felt my eyes weal up with tears

"brother" I whispered pitifully I hiccupped and wiped my tears away

" please help me I-I cant control this thing forever….just send me I sign as to what should I do"

I got under the covers and curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

Xxx dream xxX

I was surrounded by this reddish black smoke a mirror appeared in front of me the Auroro I saw in the bathroom was in the mirror, her sadistic grin still graced her lips. I placed my hand on the mirror, so did the other.

"what are you?" my voice echoed

The other smirk widened "AM YOU" it grabbed my arm and yanked me in the mirror, I fell to the cold ground, I turned around seeing the other on the other side of the mirror. I began to bang my fist against the clear surface trying to get out, she threw a glance over her shoulder before walking away.

"NO!"

Xxx dream end xxx

I woke up from the nightmare in a cold sweat, every detail still fresh in my mind, I was panting heavily I looked around my room to see if I was back in reality. I let out a relived sigh

"it was just a dream" I hugged my pillow and sat up ' I don't think I'll ever get back to sleep' I laid back down and stared at the ceiling

XxX

~giroro's p.o.v~

We all stood there silently after Auroro ran out, then we just went back to the base, the next day Auroro didn't come to the meeting room so we went to see if she was okay.

"Auroro you in there" keroro knocked on the door

"yes…"

"we just wanted to see if you where okay, you didn't come to the meeting room today"

"am fine am just a little sick that's all"

" I can always come in there and be your doctor for the day kukukukukuku~" kululu snickered

" kululu if you even look at the door knob, I WILL END YOU" she growled

"….well if you need anything you can always ask" I said with a worried tone that (hopefully) couldn't be noticed

"…"

XxX

" she's hiding something" keroro tapped a gundam pen against his chin

" maybe she's just sick sgt-san" Tamama piped up

Keroro shook his head " no I feel it…in my belly!" (a/n LOL RISE OF THE GAURDIANS REFRENCE!)

" maybe she's ashamed" dororo placed the cup of tea on the table

I raised an eyebrow " about what?"

Dororo had his eyes closed in a meditative style " about her actions last night"

"what!? But that was so cool! She saved our butts, and she ripped off a vipers arm! Why would she be ashamed of that?" keroro shouted

Dororo shook his head " you wouldn't understand keroro"

" but we might be able to use Auroros skills for the invasion" kululu pointed out

" yes with Auroro on our side we'll be able to take over pekopon, without any interference from natsumi-dono gerogerogerogerogero~!" keroro laughed evilly

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock 5:00 I went to the kitchen 'maybe Auroros hungry' I thought to myself and decided to fix her some sweet potatoes (a/n that's adorable 3)

XxX

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, I looked down at the cooling plate of potatoes, I knocked again…no answer

" Auroro am coming in" I announced and opened the door

The window was open and the curtains where softly moving side to side, she wasn't in there.

On her bed there was note I walked up to it and picked it up

'went for a walk, be back later,

Love Auroro

p.s am not sick' (a/n u mad bro?)

XxX

~Auroros p.o.v~

I jumped from roof top to roof top jamming to 'Alexander rybak fairytale' I needed the fresh air, and music therapy

"am in love with a fairytale~ even though it hurts~ but I don't care if I lose my mind! Am already cursed~!" I sang bobbing my head to the violin solo.

I jumped to the next roof and did a little twirl

Xxxxxxxxx

I found this public garden that wasn't full of pekoponains, and relaxed by some rose bushes the sun was setting casting light blues, pinks, and oranges across the sky. I laid back on the soft green grass and sighed with contempt 'I wish I could just stay here instead of going back' I felt something wet plip on my nose (A/n DO THEY EVEN HAVE NOSES!?)

"hmm?" I opened my eyes the sky had ominous grey clouds swirling around.

"oh no!" I mumbled and sat up

Xxxxxxxx

I tried my best to dodge rain drops, I HATED getting wet unless am taking a bath, me getting wet is NOT ACEPECTED! I jumped onto the hintas roof and dashed to my window….it was shut my hopes of not getting wet went down the drain, I went to balcony door and tried to open but it was locked

'oh coarse they'd lock it!' I looked around for any form of shelter, I settled with a large bush over hanging a small corner of the yard, getting a little wet. So now am sitting in the rain winceing whenever it thundered, I heard the splash of footsteps, I looked up and saw giroro with an umbrella

"come on" he grumbled and held out a hand

Xxxxxxxxx

Giroro tossed a towel over my head once we were in his tent.

" you can stay here for one night" he sat down and began to polish a gun

I frowned " why would I stay any longer? As soon it stops raining am outta here" I draped the towel over my shoulders

" well that wont be until moruning"

"what!? You mean I have to stay in this tent until morning"

Giroro opened his mouth

" not that am complaining its actually quite cozy here"

His hand slapped over his mouth and he turned a shade darker

"meow~" a white cat appeared by giroros side, the white animal rubbed its head against giroros arm and purred softly

" awww giroro-senpai has a kitty~" I coed

The cat gave me a look before walking over to curl up in my lap, I smiled and scrached its head

"you like cats?" giroro asked

" yeah, but am more of a dog person" I replied

A moment went by before giroro spoke again

" auroro why did you lie about being sick?"

I shoed the cat away and looked at giroro

" you mean you havn't noticed?" I smirked

He raised an eye ridge

" I thought a solider of you expertise would notice it by now~"

" huh?"

I tackled him to the ground and pinned his limbs down, and leaned down to his ear (A/N DO THEY EVEN HAVE EARS!?)

"am a _very _bad girl" I purred

_Xxxxxxx_

~giroros p.o.v~

I had no idea auroro was this strong, I felt my cheeks heat up the moment she whispered in my ear. And now she had an extremely sexy smirk on, and stareing down at me, I gulped and opened my mouth to protest.

She cocked her head "I was just kiding senpai" she climbed off of me, a playfull chukle escaped her lips

She made a makeshift bed on the other side of the tent and went to sleep, I stayed up to polish the rest of my guns.

Xx time skip! XX

I yawned and set my G66 handgun(A/N XD) down I looked over to auroro who shivered, I felt a twinge of gulit for not offering her a blanket, I only had a sleeping bag tho…. I went over to the sleeping tadpole and picked her up bridle stlye and carried her to my sleeping bag, she shifted slightly in my arms but snuggled into my chest. I placed her in the sleeping bag, I soon followed and ziped it up I gentale placed my arms around her trying not to wake her up, I lisened to her soft breatheing starting to feel sleepy myself. I felt Auroro move closer to me and wrap her arms around me, she nuzzled my chest and let out a contented sigh. I blush and look down at her I stroked her back,and placed my chin on top of her head.

"goodnight auroro" I whispered before falling asleep

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up my regular time 6:00 (a/n who wakes up at 6 in the morning?!) I looked back down at auroro who was still asleep,and snuggled very close to me, I let a small smile cross my lips "shes so cute" I studied her face her lips were slightly parted, and she had a adorable blush across her cheeks. She nuzzled my chest again "heh…and so warm.." I worked her arms off of me and went outside to start a fire and some sweet potatos

Xxx

Auroro woke up a hour later she rubbed her eyes and said mourning and walked past me, but before she went inside she snuck up behind me

"thank you for last night" she whispered

Xxxxxx

A/N lot of love in this chapter I like that, okay so just to make things clear auroro is 18 okay, RR see ya in the next chappy


	6. Garuru vs auroro part 1!

Doragon no chi

A/n hey guys sorry this chapter is late my computer is broken, and am writing this via iPad. So lets just get this over with :) RR gero~

"Oiiiii auroro-chan" I heard Keroros whining tone pierce my ears for the 4 billionth time

I simply turned my back to the green invader and pulled the covers over my head, showing that I did not give a crap about his new gundam model, I felt something poke my arm.

"Corporal auroro! As your Superior I demand you wake up this instant!" I heard him stomp his foot in annoyance

Now if I was a cadet or a private I would have shot out of bed and saluted him faster than a GLL sniper rifle, but once again I ignored him and snuggled deeper into my white comforter. Everything was going smoothly until he started poking me non-stop, I felt a small stress mark forming on my head growing bigger and bigger every second that passed.

I grabbed his arm in a bruise making grip, and shrugged away the covers

"Keroro you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at 4 in the mourning" I growled

He shivered and gulped " t-there's some people here to see you" he stammered

I released him and sat up to adjust my helmet " I'll be up soon"

With no hesitation he ran out the room

I laughed I loved to touture the Keroro platoon, my favorite is a certain scared corporal I hoped out of bed and exited my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

'A week has passed since I arrived on pekopon, and we still haven't made any progress' I put my arms behind my back and sighed, I took the moving sidewalk to the meeting room

'Am more worried about who needs to see me...' A sudden thought popped up. 'What if its my dad?' I shivered I love my dad it's just he would never visit me unless it was an emergency, I suddenly felt a sorta urgency to get to the meeting room.

I threw open the fridge door and calmly entered the room, I was surprised by the whoosh of a knife being thrown right next to my head!

Xxxxxxxxx

I froze a horse growl filled my ears I smirked recognizing who it was i narrowed my eyes in a mischievous manor, and cocked my head

" hello garuru..."

The purple male growled again, the others around him all had very surprised looks on there faces, garuru slammed his hands down on the table and glared at giroro who was siting next to him.

" I know you said there was someone here with talent, but why is SHE here?!" He pointed at me accusingly

I sauntered to a chair next to giroro and sat down, I crossed my legs and and leaned closer to the lieutenant.

" awe garuru-sensi didn't miss me?" I coed

" WHAT!" Giroro shouted and jumped out of his chair, he began to ramble about me and garuru knowing each other

I rolled my eyes and took giroro arm in a calming way " giroro" he gave me a blank stare I put on my Bambi eyes " please calm down, your overreacting sweetie" he blushed and sat back down with his head down.

" auro-chan how do you know garuru-senpai?" Dororo asked his blue eyes filled with confusion

" he was my teacher when I was in boot camp"

" more like hell" garuru mumbled under his breath

I glared at him before kicking his leg under the table, he clenched his jaw I put on an innocent smile.

"GERO! that explains why your so good at fighting auroro!" Keroro raised his arm victoriously

" actually he taught me nothing of use" I grinned at the crushed expression that appeared on the Sergeants face

" she-she was already an experienced fighter, when I took her in...she toyed with me" garuru was slowly moving in to manly trauma mode

" but how is that possible ni-chan?" Giroro asked

" ni-chan? He's your brother" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes"

" well that explains it" I took giroros chin and turned his head left and right, I did the same to garuru " the resemblance is uncanny, but more importantly you both are equally fun to tease"

The two brothers jaws dropped

" but don't worry senpai you'll always be my favorite" I winked at giroro which received a protective growl from garuru.

" anyway, I don't know how it's possible but when this little devil first entered boot camp as a cadet she was defiant as hell"

-FLASH BACK-

" well lieutenant were very honored to have you visit us" the solider said while walking next to a younger garuru

"Thank you but am just here to see if there's any cadets that might be ready for my training program" garuru folded his arms behind his back

" well we have many of worthy tadpoles" the solider lead garuru to the barracks

" ATTENTION!" he shouted the room of children lined up and saluted the two males

A moment of silence went by, garuru studied each tadpole intensely soon realizing that none of them were ready for the intense training that he had prepared he informed the solider that he didn't see any potential in these students, which instantly disappointed the were just walking out of the room before a shout broke the silence

" GET THAT KID!"

"SHE WENT THAT WAY!"

" THERE'S GOOP EVERYWHERE!"

The double doors on the other side busted open, A bright red tadpole dashed in laughing her head off, two teachers soon followed both covered in green goop chasing her at top speed. Garurus red eyes widened at the approach of the girl, they blocked the exit expecting her to stop but she only smirked and sped up.

'What is she doing?' Garuru thought

She agilely jumped over the two and did a front flip.

" nah!" She stuck her tongue out at the soldiers and ran away, garuru chased after her and grabbed the scruff of her neck and lifted her up.

" put me down!" She squirmed and tried to punch the lieutenant

The three soldiers caught up

" who is this cadet?" Garuru cocked an eye ridge

The solider he was talking to earlier glared at the pouting tadpole before speaking

" auroro Colton, a trouble maker" he simply said before turning to the teachers

"What she do this time?"

" she created a bomb in the lab, that exploded there's green goop everywhere"

The solider approached the girl " young lady you know you have to be punished"

Auroro stuck her tongue out " fine but tell this Pedo to put me down " she made another attempt to punch garuru and failed

Garuru placed her on the ground

" thank you"she said politely before kicking garurus shin hard.

Garuru jumped around holding his leg, auroro laughed triumphantly.

" take her away" the solider face palmed the two teachers obeyed and spirited her away.

" am so sorry about her, she's a new recruit and she's quite the handful" the solider apologized

" where are they taking her?" He asked

" the principals office, this is the third time she caused trouble" he rubbed the back of his neck " shame though, she's a good fighter good with a knife, gun anything she can get her hands on she'll show you what she can do with it"

" I'd like to talk to her again"

Xxxxx

" you have to concentrate!" Garuru shouted at auroro who was balancing on a log

" what does it look like am doing!?" She shouted back

Garuru had accepted auroro in his program, finding out that she was indeed more than handful, she was a armful. Daily pranks, constant mischief, and sometimes he finds his weapons disappear and reappear in the strangest of places. But none the less she was an experienced solider and she was only a cadet, he had guessed that a family member must have taught her what she knows.

" hey sensi"

" what?"

" I bet am a better shot than you"

" oh yeah prove it" he Challenged

Auroro picked up a hand gun nearby and shot at the five targets, all of them hitting the middle

" proven~" she sang and twirled the gun in her hand

Xxxxxxxxxx

" it's time you show me what I taught you"

Auroro stood across from garuru she had changed a lot during the past year her tail was more puffer and rounder, and she traded in her standard helmet for one with cat ears, her dark green eyes became more like his brothers. But one thing was certain...

" are you sure, because I think you may have trained me too good" she smirked and placed a hand on her hip

Garuru rolled his eyes 'she hasn't changed her personality one bit'

Garuru unsheathed his knife, she did the same " well...prove me wrong"

She smirked again and charged at the male with break neck speed garuru raised his knife and blocked her attack, she jumped backwards

" are you sure your ready for this?" She asked

" yes why?" He raised an eyebrow

She grinned " because I just cut your arm"

Xxx FLASHBACK END xxX

Auroro had leaned back in her chair and put her arms behind her head, loosing interest in garuru's story, garuru was glareing at her over his yellow visors his red orbs gleamed with annoyance and a small bit of rage.

" you can glare at me all you want garuru, but am not going anywhere" auroro sighed and began to study the four new frogs in the room.

the aqua frog, and salmon tadpole flinched at her look, the cyborg and female remained neutral,Auroro flashed her fangs her eyes narrowed into slits

" is this your platoon?" She purred

" yes" garurus eyebrow twitched

" well let me be the first to introduce myself, corporal auroro be afraid be VERY afraid"

Garuru slammed a fist on the table making a small dent " I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MOCKING MY PLATOON! NOW ETHIER SHOW SOME RESPECT OR I WILL TEACH YOU SOME" he snarled

Auroro leaned closer to the purple male " I'd like to see you try~"

Garuru pushed his chair away and got in auroros face

" auroro I think you proved your point, you can stop now" giroro spoke up worried for auroros safety

" you don't need to worry about me giroro I can take care of myself" she said her eyes never leavening garurus

" kukukukukuku this seems like the perfect time to try out my new holo-arena" kululu pulled out a remote with a big red button in the center.

" thank you kululu I'll give you a good test run"

kululu did his creepy laugh and press the button, the floor were auroro, garuru,tororo,and zoruru began to move in to the base.

a/n part one of auroro vs the garuru platoon! What's gunna happen!


	7. Chapter 7

hello readers! its been a while since i last updated but since school is starting up soon. i won't be able to post any new chappys,but don't worry! there will be new chappys! chapter...7. (wow!) is being made. thx for the reviews and thank u for bloodlust of windclan for being like the best fan EVAR!

well see u guys soon. keep reviewing and harting!

Gero~


	8. garuru vs auroro part 2!

part two froggies! Am back and am feeling awesome!

Xxxxxxxx

i slilently stared at the four males that had joined garuru, the cyborg was starring at me intently, the aqua One was giving me a odd look, and the salmon one was eating a donut while typing on a computer. I rolled my eyes 'they don't look so indemidateing' I scoffed to myself. But then again that's what HQ said about me...and they regretted it.

i unsheathed my knife which made the cyborg jump into defense mode. I raised an eyebrow "calm down tin man, am just checking on my weapon, now why don't you put down your little sword arm before i put it down myself"

"Hey! you can't talk to zoruru like that!" i looked over to the aqua keronain who was pointing at me with a shakey finger.

i shot him a fanged smirk "you know it really pisses me off when keronains don't know there place"

the male flinched and backed away.

"good boy~" i saw him shiver at my tone.

"now garuru-" the leutendent turned his red glare over to me

"you really should control your platoon mates better,because am not really in the mood to get my hands dirty just yet."

xxxxxxxx

the atmosphere was already set when arrived at the arena.

"well isn't this quaint" i walked off of the panel to get a better look at the ominous looking forest. i turned back around all keronians had some type of weapon in there hand,and made a loose circle around me.

"well, not even going to give a girl a chance?" i shrugged and shook my head.

they hesitated before backing up a bit.

"thank you~" i sang before kicking over garurus head.

"HEY!" garuru yelled and ducked my kick

"my foot sliped" i smirked i folded my arms behind my back

"foot sliped my ass" garuru growled and tried to punch me.

i dodged the punch, garuru unsheathed his knife. I brought out a silver staff and blocked his next blow with it.

"garuru did you forget that I'm a expert at melee attacks?" i clicked my tounge tauntingly

he growled and brought out a knife, i jumped back before he could get a chance,garuru followed.

"Garuru!" the cyborg followed the purple male and made a move to attack me from behind. i blocked the attack.

"stop this i don't want to fight you" i hissed

"why not?" the grey keronain raised an eyebrow

"you've given me no reason,and i don't want to cause any un-nesisairy injures" the assiassian seemed shocked that i had said that. i think he was expecting something along the lines of 'prepare to die' or something. i jumped back,his metal arm tuned into a sword.

"then i'll make one" his red eye glowed

'you fool' i thought sadly to myself

"mister garuru!"

i looked over and saw the aqua male, and salmon tadpole runing up to garuru

"we want to fight too!"

"pu pu pu~"

they wispered for a moment beofre garuru nodded. i knew that he had said yes.

i shook my head.

"garuru" he looked over me

"if you allow your platoon to fight...I'll have no choice but to...well you know" I twirled the Staff in my hand,and cocked my head to the side.

~no ones p.o.v~

garuru stared at his past student, his lips drawn into a tight frown, Auroro had a surprisingly serous expression instead of her usual smirk or blank smile. Her eyes seemed to glow a sharp green in the low lighting. A moment of silence went by before garuru made his decision.

"be carefull" he whispered to his platoon

they charged at the bright red tadpole(tororo stayed behind doing hacker things), auroro acted fast she clicked a button on the staff a axe blade appeared on the side of it.

"so be it!" She yelled a battle cry and charged at the group.

she blocked a slash from zoruru, and hit him with the butt of the staff, garuru made a move to cut her arm. Auroro slashed his thigh befoher the blade made contact with her arm, he grunted in pain and stumbled backwards.

"I . Warned . You" auroro growled and stood over her teacher

"HERE I COME!" Taruru suddenly came out of nowhere and fired his eye lasers

auroro spun the staff and sent the comeing laser back to its creator, taruru screamed when the blast hit him.

"TARURU!" Zoruru shouted and glared at the red corporal.

he stopped moving when he felt the axe blade againset his neck.

"stop this nonsense now, you can't win this battle" he heard her say calmly

zoruru growled and lunged at her dismissing the threat, auroro slased his stomach deep enough to were he was alive, but wasn't moving. Auroro flicked the blood off her blade and began to walk away singing a small tune

"park dress with the tights underneath, I got the breathe of a light cigarette on my teeth-"

"PU pu pu~ forget about me red?"

Auroro barely had anytime to react before a electric Beam hit her square in the chest, and sent her crashing into a tree, a sickening pop could be heard. Her eyes were wide with surprise her mouth agape a silent gasp of pain slipped past her lips. She fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes slowly closed, the same cold feeling she felt in the warehouse greeted her Darkness over took her.

"no"

~auroros dream~

"let me"

"no"

"it will be easy to kill them, just let me"

"no"

the cold feeling of madness griped her tighter, not wanting to be cheated out of its hunger for blood"

"that's enough Kira(1)"

something hissed, and the cold feeling lifted away slightly.

"what are YOU doing here?" Something snarled

"I'm stopping you, now go away before I rip your vile little tongue out"

a moment of silence went by before a growl could be heard, the cold feeling went away and was replaced with warmth.

"who are you?"

"a friend, but you can call me Kōken'nin(2)"

~auroros p.o.v~

my eyes shot open blurred voices echoed around me, I shakily got on my feet. I felt...different...I heard a gasp and looked up.

no ones p.o.v

Garuru couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his past student get back on her feet, I shot from tororos electric ray would have least knocked her out. But….something seemed…wrong with the bright red tad.

Tororo and garuru gasped when she opened her eyes, they were a blood red, her right arm hung loosely, she had a burn mark on her chest were the ray hit her, she had a few bruises on her body. She looked at her arm and looked back at us.

"I see you've managed to dislocate my shoulder"

The two males stiffened at her voice, it sounded cold and unforgiving.

"no matter I only need one arm, to defeat you" she held her arm out and a white light blinded the two, when the light dispread. A black scythe was twirling in Auroros hand.

"RUN!" garuru shouted at Tororo. He was cut off by a swift slice in his stomach, he fell to the ground and twitched. Tororo yelped when Auroros red eyes glare at him from across garurus body, he turned around and ran as fast as his cubby legs could carry him. Auroro rolled her eyes 'why do they always run?' she dashed up to the salmon hacker and blocked his path, Tororo fell on his rump and scooted away backwards until his back hit a tree. Auroro stalked towards him slowly, Tororo was quivering in fear.

"nothing personal"

Tororo's scream filled the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n HIIIIIIII LONG TIME NO SEEZ!, yup am back and better than ever the next chappy is already being made!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N CHAPPY 8 *turns on wooden toaster 'beyond her garden' yep am alive

~after wards~

Giroro's p.o.v

I paced the room worriedly, an hour has pasted since my brother and Auroro went down into the arena. Dororo sipped on a cup of tea, Tamama ate some chips, keroro was making gundam, and kururu was on his computer.

'how could they be so calm!' I heard the sound of creaking metal and turned around, the floor panel was slowly rising. What I saw made my heart stop. My brother platoon was tied together some had badges around different parts of there body. But Auroro looked as if she had been thru hell, she walked off the panel and stumbled a little.

"Auroro!" I exclaimed and placed a hand on her shoulder, she gasped and jerked away from me.

"am fine, go help your brother and his platoon" she pushed my arm away.

Pururu went to her platoons side and inspected them.

"everyone seems to be fine, but Tororo is shaking pretty bad, what did you do to him?"

Auroro chuckled and held onto her shoulder

"you could say I might have gone a little too far on the dramatics" she pushed the limb backwards a loud pop filled the air.

Pururu winced "and that means?"

Auroro rolled her shoulder testing it.

"I scared him" she giggled and walked away

She stopped and turned to Pururu.

"here" she tossed her a small glass jar of red gel

"put these on there cuts to keep them from getting infected, they should be fine in the morning" she walked back to the fridge and disappeared back into the base

Auroros p.o.v

I went back to my room and flopped down on my bed.

'time for a nice nap, then maybe a shower'

Xx TIME SKIP xX

I yawned and stretched it was morning, I smiled and kicked away the covers and danced to the shower.

'I should probably fix breakfast since the pekoponains left for school, and work' I shrugged and went to shower

Xx time skip again! XX

I hoped out of the shower and made my way upstairs, the garuru platoon had made a make-shift bed room out of the meeting room, and all of them was sound asleep.

I bit my lower lip 'this is just to good'

I brought out a black felt marker and drew on. Garuru, Tororo, zoruru, and Taurus face.

I tiptoed out the door, covering my mouth to contain my laughter.

Xxxxxxxx

I tied a pink apron around my neck and brought out a frying pan, eggs, bacon, and other breakfast making items. I turned on the oven and placed the pan over the small flame, I waited for a moment before the pan heated up, I cracked some eggs in the pan. And placed some bacon next to the cooking eggs.

In my experience as the only good cook in my platoon, the smell of bacon and coffee, wakes a platoon faster than Tamama eating a fresh bag of cheetos.

I heard shuffling footsteps and yawns.

"good mourning~!" I sang and turned and saw garuru with a big handle bar mustache.

He groaned and grabbed a mug of coffee, I bit back a laugh.

"oi! Is anyone getting up on there own?" I asked

Garuru gave me a lazy glare and yawned.

"I'll take that as a no?" I scooped up some eggs and bacon and put them on a plate, I handed it to garuru as I walked past. I went back down to the meeting room.

"OI! GET UP YOU LAZY ARSES!" I shouted and turned on the light

"AM UP!" taruru jumped up and did a groggy ninja kick

I giggled when I saw the curly mustache I drew on him.

I turned him towards the kitchen.

"go fix yourself some breakfast nOOb"

"yes mommy" he slurred and shuffled up stairs

I went over to Tororo, and nudged him with my foot

"wake up~!"

"go away red" he mumbled and covered his head with a pillow

"oh were playing that game huh? Well okay stay in bed all day…pinky~"

"ITS SALMON!" `he shouted and sat up to point at me

I grabbed the scruff of his neck, and lifted him on his feet.

"now that your up on your feet get upstairs and eat something" I pushed him towards the ladder

'now where's that assassin' I heard the clank of metal above me, and looked up.

I saw zoruru looking down on me with a frowning eye.

"good mourning sunshine~!"

He growled

"well if your going to be like that then, you get no bacon" I walked back to the kitchen, faintly hearing someone follow me.

Xxxxxxxx

When I entered the dinning area most of the keroro platoon was awake, and laughing there asses off, at the mustaches I drew on the garuru platoon.

Garuru glowered at me, I ignored him and went back to cooking.

I heard a door slide open

"what smells so good?-" I turned and saw giroro with his face flushed red

"good mourning senpai!~"

He stared at me for a moment before blinking.

"someone's in a good mood" dororo smiled

"of course I am!"

The garuru platoon seemed to hang there heads in shame.

I rolled my eyes "will you guys quite being such downers, I swear the aura your giving off right now"

They all looked up at me, I bit my lip to contain my laughter 'so many mustaches!'

"anyway, how's your injures?"

"why do you care?" garuru quirked a eye ridge and stabbed at his eggs.

I closed my eyes and thought about my next words carefully

"because believe it or not garuru, I care about you, and you did teach me something in boot camp"

His widened at my words.

"but that doesn't mean am going to tell you what it was" I laughed at the crushed expression that appeared on my past sensei.

Xxxxxxxx

The garuru platoon left shortly after breakfast, saying that they would be close by.

I sighed and stared out the window, I looked over to giroro he had something red dripping out of his nose.

"giroro, do you have a nosebleed?"

…

"WAH!"

A/N THE NEXT CHAPPY THE BADASS PLATOON DECIDES TO MAKE A APEARENCE!


End file.
